ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR
by shanon17
Summary: Ranka se ha enterado que Sheril y Alto vivieron juntos como una pareja, y ha descidido olvidar a Alto, mientras este trata de que lo escuche para aclararle como sucedieron realmente las cosas. ¿Podra Ranka perdonar a Alto? SIENTO LA TARDANZA CAPI 3 ARRIBA
1. SOLO A TU LADO

Hola! Después de más de un año por fin me aparezco por aquí, una disculpa por abandonar esta historia por tanto tiempo pero prometo actualizar mas seguido esta mi primer y también mi última historia en esta página.

Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, porras y criticas, me han servido de mucho en verdad gracias, pero sobre todo gracias por la espera, en verdad espero les agrade esta historia.

También quiero disculparme este es mi primer fic por lo que la redacción de los primeros capítulos carecía de coherencia (para algunos aun seguirá asi je je je) y lógica por lo que retome este primer capi y lo reescribí tratando de que no quedar nuevamente tan carameloso y es que el primero que publique rayaba en lo cursi, y quise darle un nuevo giro espero me haya salido, poco a poco subiré los siguientes capis, gracias por su tiempo y apoyo.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

SOLO A TU LADO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"No es el mismo ningún día, no hay dos noches parecidas, igual mirada en los ojos, dos besos que se repitan."_

_Wislawa Szymborska_

Con las sabanas enredadas en tu cuerpo duermes tranquilamente sin soñar, no hace falta, la realidad es mejor que cualquier sueño, el frio que se cuela por las las cortinas de la ventana de tu habitación y que te golpea el rostro te hacen abrir los ojos, aun semidormido maldices no haberla cerrado ayer, tratas de moverte y es cuando te recuerdas que ella está a tu lado te giras lo que te permite tu cuerpo para mirarle y descubres con alegría que sigues recostada sobre tu pecho al igual que en la madrugada que después de hacer el amor por tercera vez, se recostó sobre tu pecho o la obligaste a hacerlo jalándola pero siendo sincero ahora no te importa como sucedió ni te interesa recordarlo lo que te importa es que ella sigue aquí, junto a ti, en tu vida y que nunca más volverá a alejarse, sí, no estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perderla nuevamente. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad te hace estremecer, pero el cálido aliento que se escapa de sus labios entreabiertos mientras duerme y que roza tu piel, te tranquiliza, te obligas a tomarle por la cintura y acercarla más a tí, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo junto al tuyo (en igual condiciones) te produce un sentimiento de enorme tranquilidad y alegría y no te queda más que sonreír.

Observas la tenue luz en la habitación y por la claridad asumes que aún es temprano, el sueño se ha ido de ti así que volver a dormir ya no es una opción, y repentinamente ella se remueve entre tus brazos y tu solo le observas en silencio, la miras sonreír y hablar entre sueños, pero en un repentino movimiento ella coloca una de sus pequeñas manos en tu pecho y te llama, solo sonríes mientras le abrazas más.

-¡DIABLOS!- susurras porque debido a uno de tus torpes movimientos le has despertado, le miras abrir sus hermosos ojos cafés con letanía y descuido, los frota para despertar más rápido mientras que tu eres un observador silencioso y preso de esos ojos.

Pero el encanto se rompe cuando te da la espalda después de tomar conciencia de que permanecía abrazada a ti, notas que está nerviosa porque su respiración es agitada y tu mente por momentos se vuelve una tormenta de preguntas y miedos, quieres pensar que es por timidez y no por arrepentimiento su actitud después de unos instantes en ese infierno de dudas y con el silencio reinando, con miedo y temor a que te rechaces te acercas lo más sutil que puedes necesitas saber qué sucede, necesitas respuestas. La llamas suavemente mientras tu mano temblorosa se atreve a tocar su hombro.

-Ranka … Ranka estas bien?- tarda tortuosos segundo en responder y eso te asusta mas –Sí, sí estoy bien- su vos parece más un susurro

-¿Por qué no me miras?- preguntas al fin -¿Es que te arrepientes de lo que sucedió? - y sin ser consiente tu interior ruega con que su respuesta no sea afirmativa -¿Ranka es eso?- arremetes, necesitas una respuesta y pronto.

-No, claro qué no es solo que…- las palabras se cortan y su respuesta solo te confunden

-¿Qué Ranka?– sujetas su mano fuerte pero con cuidado y le obligas a girar, necesitas comprender.

-Lo que sucede es que…- titubea -¿Alto tú te arrepientes? Si es así no quiero mirarlo en tus ojos- ¿Pero… Qué ha dicho? ¿Es acaso que no te ha mirado? Cómo podrias arrepentirte de que ella esté a tu lado, si es lo que más has deseado después de haberte dado cuenta la idiotez que cometiste al dejarla ir aquella noche cuando te pidió la acompañaras ¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? Piensas pero no, no puedo permitirte producir ese miedo en ella, le abrazas con fuerza, y le sujetas lo más fuerte que puedes, quieres transmitirte tus sentimientos pero sabes que no bastara un abrazo, a veces las palabras son necesarias –Ven acá- dices mientras la vuelves a envolver entre tus brazos y le das un pequeño beso en los labios y hablas -Tonta yo jamás podría arrepentirme de haber hecho el amor contigo, porque yo te amo, ahora mírame ¿quieres?- besas su hombro desnudo y esperas a que te mire nuevamente.

Levanta la mirada y por fin te enfrenta pero con pesar ves sus ojos humedecidos por lagrimas, tomas su rostro entre tus manos y te acercas a ella hasta besar sus labios, mientras tus vagabundas manos se aferran a su cintura, corresponde tu beso y eso te tranquiliza, pero no ha respondido al "te amo" igual que lo hizo cuando hacían el amor, eso te asusta, pero la intensidad con la que corresponde tus besos te hace ver que aun tienes esperanzas de recuperarla, si es que la has perdido. Se separan algo agitados y ruborizados, te atreves a hablar necesitas saber en qué piensa -¿Ranka tú no te arrepientes, cierto?- La miras fijamente y esperas ansioso que respondas que no.

-Claro que no, ha sido lo más hermoso y maravilloso que ha sucedido en mi vida, es simplemente que tenía miedo que tu si pensaras que fue un error, o que me dijeras que es mucho mejor She…- La besas, no quieres que una diga tontería como esas, no quieres que pronuncie su nombre -TE AMO A TI SOLO A TI- es lo único de lo que eres capaz decir mientras la besas despacio, te separas de ella y notas que sus labios tiemblan, quieren decir algo -ALTO… TE AMO, yo también TE AMO- no puedes evitar sonreír y volver a besarle, te avergüenza admitir que te comportas como cualquier crio enamorado de instituto de tu edad pero por un minuto así con ella, que diablos… importa un carajo, le abrazas mas, se ha creado un silencio agradable y tranquilo mientras permanecen abrazados, te permites besarla más y repartes pequeños besos en su rostro, en sus labios, en su cuello y en sus hombros. Se dejan caer a la cama y permaneces abrazado a ella un rato más y sin darte cuenta caen dormidos otro rato más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de un mensaje recibido en tu celular los hace despertar, te importa una mierda lo que diga, así que no haces ningún esfuerzo por buscarlo, solo te interesa permanecer sujeto a ella un rato más, sin embargo ella ha notado lo tarde que es al mirar el reloj de la mesilla de al lado y tratas de levantarse, por impulso la sujetas -Por favor, por favor, solo unos segundos más quédate así- ella permanece quieta y tranquila entre tus brazos.

-¡Vamos alto!– dice haciéndote guardar silencio, coloca uno de sus dedos sobre tus labios, trata de hablar pero te obligas a guardar silencio nuevamente con su mirada, esa mirada tierna y noble por la cual estas hasta los huesos, y como el dócil cachorro que eres entre sus manos no te queda más que obedecer, ante tu gesto sonríe y lentamente se acercas a tí, te besa de manera dulce, tierna y hasta tímidamente; tan simple y compleja como es. Le abrazas y hundes tu rostro en su cuello, te pierdes en su calidez, en su dulce aroma, y ella responde a tu abrazo, eres feliz quizás demasiado.

No sabes cuánto tiempo permanecen así, pero agradeces que te permitas abrazarle sin que te alejes, cuando se separa de ti, sonríe y con ese simple gesto te tranquilizas y sin dejar de sonreír habla -Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¡muero de hambre! tu también ¿no?- sin más se levanta, trata de buscar su ropa en el enorme tiradero del suelo que hemos causado desde ayer y al ver que no la localiza por completo opta por ponerse solo sus bragas y tu camisa blanca como vestimenta, se giras con tu camisa a medio abrochar y te preguntas si puede, solo sonríes y afirmas, se ve tan sexi que la idea de repetir las acciones de todo la tarde de ayer y gran parte de la madrugada te parece deliciosamente tentadora, pero sabes que si tratas de detenerle esta vez no va a ser tan complaciente por lo que prefieres mirar a otro lado para que tu libido te supere, al tomar el picaporte de la puerta giras y le oyes atentamente –Date un baño en lo que yo preparo el desayuno, o si no se te hará más tarde para llegar a la base y no quiero a mi hermano interrogándome y dándote un sermón de amenazas a ti- y te señala con su dedo una acción completamente contraria a la sonrisa en su rostro.

Miras como se marcha de la habitación mientras te dejas caer nuevamente a la cama, cierras los ojos y percibes con la nariz que su olor permanece en todo, ha impregnado las sabanas y las almohadas y te alegras ante la sensación de inmensa alegría que te producen pero también eres consiente de lo bobo y cursi que te has vuelto -Alto metete a bañar- su voz te saca de tus pensamientos vas al closet y tomas un cambio de ropa limpia para entrar a la ducha.

El agua tibia cayendo sobre tu cuerpo te relaja, te hace sentir tan bien y logra despertarte por completo pero no puedes evitar recordar que hasta ayer pudiste haberla perdido para siempre, y te preguntas ¿Qué hubiera sucedido? si no te hubiera escuchado ayer después de lo de Sheril, tal vez nunca hubieras podido recuperarla…

_Ranka corría desesperada tratando de alejarse de la base de la del SMS, había llegado a su límite y se repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas que este era el fin. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar por ese amor no correspondido? ¿cuánto más Alto quería herirla? no le basto con haberla dejado plantada en varia ocasiones o ignorar sus sentimientos cuando le dijo que lo amaba ¿A acaso no le importaba que ella se arriesgara para ir a salvarlo al ir a cantar a un planeta desconocido? ¿Es acaso que nada de eso le importaba? entre el dolor que sentía y las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos no pudo evitar tropezar y caer, más de un par de ojos la observaban pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse todos imaginaban la razón, aquella era una situación que ya esperaban desde que habían llegado a ese planeta por eso nadie trataba de acercarse a aquella joven de cabello verde mientras lloraba. _

_Bien, esta vez si había tocado fondo nunca creyó que Alto pudiera llegar a herirla de esta manera nunca creyó que pudiese mentirle ¿por qué no le había dicho la verdad en cuanto se instalaron en ese planeta? ¿Por qué espero a que ella se lo dijera? apretó sus puños mientras trataba de controlar sus lagrimas y su respiración, se quedó en silencio algunos segundos tratando de tranquilizarse y cuando creyó tener la fuerza suficiente se levanto, respiro hondo y trato de secar sus lagrimas pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos, y seguir, ya era suficiente era hora de seguir adelante -¡Basta de soñar, de tener esperanzas Ranka!- Se decía una y otra vez a sí misma, caminó solo algunos pasos cuando escuchó que la llamaban, reconoció la voz inmediatamente por lo que empezó a correr no estaba dispuesta a que él la viera en este estado, sin embargo Alto era más rápido y logro alcanzarla la sujeto con fuerza de la mano y la obligo a mirarlo._

_-¡Ranka espera! No es lo que tú crees! Diablos solo escúchame por favor…- exclamaba con tono suplicante y desesperado el joven piloto pero para Ranka con su pobre corazón roto aquella intención paso desapercibida el dolor y el coraje era mayor_

_-¿Y entonces qué es Alto? ¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas? ¡Dímelo!- Grito la joven mientras sus ojos que la traicionaron demarraban lagrimas._

_Aquel dolo sin embargo no paso desapercibido por el joven pero ¿Cómo explicar la verdad? ¿Qué decir? Cuando todas las cosas parecían decir otra -Yo solo… yo solo la quise proteger- soltó y aunque era verdad tal vez aquella simple explicación no podría justificarlo_

_-Y vivir con ella como tu novia era la mejor opción ¿no?- reclamó Ranka, y es que de todas las posibles razones o motivos no espero una tan irreal _

_-No, es que ella estaba enferma y yo…- las palabras se trababan en los labios de Alto la explicación parecía más difícil de lo que espero_

_-¿Tú… qué? ¡No busques excusas tontas solo debiste decirme la verdad!- gritaba la chica_

_-Yo… yo… diablos tú te fuiste Ranka- grito también Alto, pero al ver el rostro de la chica registro que el "diablos tu te fuiste Ranka" no fue lo mejor, y más al saberse que ella se le había confesado antes de partir_

_Para Ranka aquellas palabras fueron demasiado, ella aun podía recordar aquella noche que se fue y como él guardo silencio y la dejo marcharse aun cuando le había declarado su amor minutos antes -Yo te dije que te amaba y tu solo lo ignoraste idiota__- logro deshacerse de su agarre y emprendió nuevamente su camino mientras Alto se quedaba quieto en sus sitio_

_Ver aquel inmenso dolor en los ojos de Ranka cuando había pronunciado aquellas palabras fue demasiado, además saberse el idiota más grande del universo por haberla dejado ir aquella noche no ayudaba mucho -No, No es cierto, yo también te amo, pero es demasiado tarde ¿verdad Ranka?- exclamo suavemente el joven mientras miraba su mano ahora vacia, la había perdido, la había perdido nuevamente por su torpeza._

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevamente aclaremos lo lógico: **los personajes de Macross Frontier pertenecen a Shoji kawamori, Hiroshi Ohnogui, Bandai Visual y Satelight Studios. Si no fuera así claro que por su puesto Ranka se hubiera quedado con Alto ja ja ja

Olivia: muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar un rr en esta loca historia, lamentablemente la parte de la confesión de Alto se dará tal vez en el capítulo 3 o 4, ya los tengo solo que son muy largos y tengo que cortarles un buen, te pido una disculpa pero te prometo que solo este capítulo y el ultimo serán melosos.

Kueaa: muchas gracias por el rr y por los ánimos, te prometo me aplicare mas con este fic, debo de confesarte que este es el primero así que perdónenme mis alucinaciones o mis excesos en la escritura, espero te agrade este segundo capítulo y si no se aceptan sugerencias o ideas.

Oldmacrossfan: espero que por curiosidad o algo, nuevamente te metas a este fic y leas mi respuesta a tu rr, primero que nada gracias por el rr, un rr es un rr y se te agradece el dejarlo. Ahora si vayamos a lo segundo:

Si mi fic es la muestra de la enfermiza ansiedad que sentimos algunos por querer ver una relación entre Alto y Ranka entonces los fics de Sheril-Alto siguiendo tu lógica y tus argumentos ya no son una ansiedad sino una seria patología de alucinaciones porque si bien alto nunca dice "te amo a Ranka", JAMAS, NUNCA, EN NINGUNA REALIDAD ALTERNA SE LO DICE A SHERIL, en cuanto a las palabras o actitud de este, te recomiendo veas el capitulo en donde Alto y Klan conversan en la azotea de un edificio y en donde deja entre ver que siente algo por Ranka mas no lo afirma y ni digo que lo haga en algún capitulo, pero tampoco te engañes pues en ese capítulo Sheril escucha aquella conversación y llora y die "ya lo sabía" entonces si ella no se engaña ¿por qué tu si?

En cuanto a lo de Ozma eso si fue un comentario de mal gusto al inventarte un Incesto donde no lo hay, esta idea es totalmente aberrante en este anime, te sugiero también no menciones al incesto como algo denigrante ya que por si no te das cuenta estas en una página de Fandom en donde abundan historias de Incesto y las (os) partidarias (os) de este tipo de historia y podrían ofenderse, yo en lo particular no es de mis favoritos pero tampoco tacho una idea de este tipo como tú lo has hecho, si me refiero a esto es porque está fuera de lugar completamente tu comentario del Incesto al menos en esta anime.

En cuanto a lo de tener seriedad y sentido común al ver las series, yo te recomiendo lo mismo, te sugiero veas realmente todas las series pues tu cometarios dejan ver que tú no lo has hecho. Sin más por el momento me despido de ti, nuevamente te agradezco el rr. Ah también te agradecería dejaras un correo o algo para que intercambiáramos ideas y no dejarlas en el fic donde toma mucho espacio. Bueno, hasta luego y cuídate mucho

Aclaraciones:

(Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo uno, como verán intente escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Alto, el tercero será desde la perspectiva de Ranka, una disculpa de antemano ante mis errores de redacción, tengan piedad es el primer fic que escribo, no, no es cierto digan lo que ustedes quieran no mas que no sean muy duros lo piedrazos ¿vale? Bueno aquí se los dejo)

_Diablos tú te fuiste Ranka _

_Yo te dije que te amaba y tu solo lo ignoraste idiota_- logro deshacerse de su agarre y emprendió nuevamente su camino mientras Alto se quedaba en estado de Shock

_No, No es cierto, yo también te amo, pero es demasiado tarde ¿verdad Ranka?_

¡Alto, Alto! ¿Te encuentras bien? – tu voz llamándome me saca de mis recuerdos

Ya voy – cierro la llave, tomo una toalla y la ato a mi cintura mientras salgo. Sé que acordamos olvidarlo pero yo no puedo hacerlo no es tan fácil y sé que no es fácil para ti también sin embargo tienes un corazón tan noble que estoy seguro ya la has perdonado pero yo no, tengo que hablar con ella y no sé como termine ese asunto, no le he hablado desde hace dos días y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verle, pero será mejor que lo haga hoy mismo, pero primero a desayunar.

¿Qué haces? – no esperaba verte en la habitación

Limpiando - Me respondes aun sin mirarme sin embargo cuando lo haces te sonrojas y evitas mirada. No puedo evitar alegrarme de ser el único capaz de intimidarte de esta manera cuando me miraste tu natural timidez y vergüenza regresaron a ti y colorearon tu angelical rostro de un hermoso color carmesí te obligaste a girar el rostro al lado opuesto de donde me encuentro, supongo que no esperabas que saliera de esta manera, pero tampoco yo, esperaba encontrarte aseando la habitación cosa que para mí no tiene mucho sentido pues tenía pensada que pasáramos la noche juntos otra vez, ya fuera que te convenciera o secuestrara, sin embargo conozco lo obstinada que puedes llegar a ser por lo que prefiero no decirte nada y solo te observo, me hablas y me obligo a escucharte y dejar a un lado mis locas ideas de tu secuestro.

Yo … creo que saldré unos minutos para que puedas vestirte – mas que decírmelo parece un susurro

Si quieres puedes quedarte, no encuentro ningún problema Ranka a demás ¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo al desnudo no has visto?

Mi respuesta te dejo helada por un minuto – Tú… Alto como puedes decir algo así, con tanta naturalidad – no puedo evitar tratar de reprimir mi carcajada, ni tampoco puedo evitar que me fascine esa parte tuya de niña tímida.

¿Sabes? Te vez muy linda cuando estas así de tímida.

Alto, ¿tú lo has hecho a propósito?

¿Qué si así fuera? – camino hacia ti, te miro fijamente a los ojos, estoy seguro que si continuo así, saldrás huyendo porque sabes que estoy bromeando, sé que cuando nos amamos no hay necesidad de bromear porque nos entregamos totalmente y sin revuelos, pero me gusta jugar y tú lo sabes - ¿Qué harás? - te cuestiono nuevamente.

Eres un idiota Alto – Me golpeas suavemente con los puños en el pecho, también juegas pero la expresión de tu rostro más que intimidarme, me alegran pareces una niña haciendo una rabieta, sin embargo esto esperaba de ti, te abrazo fuertemente en unos segundos más, permaneces quieta entre mis brazos, y es perfecto, tu eres perfecta encajas exactamente en mis brazos.

Ranka, no crees qué podamos no… se – te beso suavemente el cuello –escaparnos otro día más ¿Qué dices? – continuo besándote, mis manos traviesas también han empezado a acariciarte – entonces que… ¿nos tomamos otro día? – me has empezado a corresponder pues de tus labios algunos suspiros que son casi inaudibles se han empezado a escarpar… sin embargo de la nada un certero y bastante doloroso golpe en el estomago me obliga a detenerme

¿Qué fue eso Ranka?

Nada

¿Dices nada? ¡Casi me dejas sin aire! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Porque te lo mereces

¿Qué?

¡Ay, ya bájale a tu calentura, porque hoy tengo mucho trabajo! – y en casi un susurro dices - ¡Y si empiezas con eso yo no podre negarme!

Cof cof cof cof ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Nada

En serio, no oí, ¿puedes repetirlo? … Cof cof cof cof… oye Ranka eso fue muy cruel de tu parte … cof cof cof

Pues deja de estar de calenturiento

Oye, oye yo no ando de calenturiento

¡¿Ah, no y qué clase de proposición atrevida fue esa!? ¡Tú solo quieres que hagamos aquello! – puedo ver cómo evitas mi mirada

¿Aquello? ¿Qué es aquello?

Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡Diablos Alto no me obligues a decirlo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero y además me da mucha vergüenza!

Espera un momento ¿Ranka de que te avergüenzas exactamente? ¿Por qué creí que haber hecho el amor conmigo era algo de lo que no te arrepentías?

Tonto, claro que no me arrepiento, es simplemente que "hacer el amor" son palabras que nunca creí, podría utilizar en una conversación contigo… a lo que me refiero es que nunca creí que tu y yo estuviéramos así…

¿Así, cómo?

¡Ay, por todos los cielos! Alto, hasta hace tres días yo pensaba que jamás estaría discutiendo contigo a la mañana siguiente después de haber pasado la noche juntos… amándonos… me entiendes – me miras fijamente, ansiosa de escuchar mi respuesta.

Tonta, hasta hace tres días yo pensé que nunca podría recuperarte – me acerco a ti, te tomo de la cintura y te abrazo fuertemente, recargas tu rostro e mi pecho y lentamente me abrazas, levantas el rostro y pronuncias las palabras que mas adoro y que jamás me cansare de escuchar - Yo te amo, Alto, te he amado siempre y te amare tal vez por siempre.

Aunque me encantan esas palabras un segundo después de escucharlas no pedo evitar cuestionarme: "Un momento has dicho tal vez por siempre" ¿significa que puedes dejar de amarme? Estoy a punto de preguntarte pero antes de que pueda pronunciar alguna palabra me interrumpes.

Mirándome fijamente con tus hermosos ojos cafés [según yo son de ese color pero si no es así, ¡ayuda!] me dices – Grandísimo idiota solo debes decirme la verdad y no dejar que alguien más me diga las cosas –

Lo sé, oye y hablando de verdades yo no solo quiero estar contigo para hacer aquello, a mi simplemente me encanta la idea de estar junto a ti, pensándolo bien no creo que pueda estar todo el día lejos de ti – nuevamente te abrazo, levantas el rostro con una linda sonrisa y acaricias mi mejilla suavemente como si trataras de consolarme – Déjame decirte que para mí también va ser difícil pero desde hace dos días me escape de los ensayos y no creo que Kridanik-san este muy contento conmigo, así que vamos a apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde ¿vale? – me das un pequeño beso al terminar de hablar sabes que no puedo negarme a una petición así, te escapas de mis brazos y sales de la habitación; ¡Bien me rindo, solo por esta vez has ganado! Me digo mientras me cambio.

¿Alto, quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? – me cuestionas, recargada la puerta de la habitación

Si

Entonces apúrate o desayunaras solo – me dices mientras sales nuevamente en dirección a la pequeña cocina de mi departamento.

Ya voy – y en menos de cinco minutos me encuentro presente en la cocina: limpio y vestido, aun tengo el pelo muy mojado por lo que no lo ato, sin embargo si hubiera sabido que iba a volver ser víctima de tus comentarios me lo hubiese atado – Eres tan lindo que pareces una princesa – normalmente te gritaría aunque fueras una chica, pero solo por ser tu, te perdono la vida.

Anda siéntate, solo encontré algunas frutas en tu refrigerador y un poco de pan y de café ¿Alto, que comes? – me sirves un poco de fruta, un poco de café, algunos panes tostados con un poco de mermelada, sé bien que no es un manjar pero es el mejor desayuno que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Normalmente como en la base, por lo que no tengo muchas cosas en la alacena, solo lo esencial – te respondo

Ya lo he visto, hoy pasare al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, ¡no quiero morir de hambre, ¿sabes?!

¿Hoy?

Si, ¿no querías que volviera?

Si pero creí que tú… no se… tal vez no querías volver

Yo solo dije que tenemos trabajos a los cuales acudir mas nunca mencione que no iba a volver ¿o lo hice? No lo recuerdo.

Tonta

Tonto, tu.

Mientras conversamos de cosas sin mucha importancia el tiempo transcurre sin darnos cuenta, una llamada a mi móvil nos hace notar el tiempo y sin muchos ánimos me levanto a contestar, en la pantalla miro que es Luca.

Bueno

Alto-sempai ¿Dónde está?

En mi departamento, ¿Qué sucede?

El capitán Ozma y Brera-san lo están esperando – Diablos estas sin son malas noticias, bueno ya lo esperaba, será mejor que me enfrente lo antes posible a ellos, no renunciare a Ranka por nada, ni por nadie.

Está bien, no te preocupes ya voy para allá

Está bien – cuelgo con Luca y sin darme cuenta ya estas a mi lado

¿Sucede algo Alto?

No nada

¿Alto?

Está bien, te lo contare pero por favor no te preocupes demasiado ¿vale?

Si

Tus hermanos están en la base esperándome, quieren hablar conmigo

¡Qué! ¿Ozma y Brera?

Si

Voy contigo

No

Pero ¿Por qué no?

Porque no es necesario

Pero Alto, ellos cuando se enojan son muy peligrosos

Yo realmente creo que no están enojados ¡bueno no mucho! Más bien están preocupados por ti

¿Preocupados por qué?

Ranka yo fui un idiota cuando te marchaste, Brera aquella noche se fue contigo sin dudarlo y Ozma fue tras de ti un tiempo después, solo yo me quede ¿qué crees que pueden pensar de alguien que dejo ir a la chica que lo amaba y que ahora afirma que la ama?

Yo … no se

Yo sí, y porque quiero que no se opongan a nuestra relación tengo que hablar con ellos, así que deja que vaya solo, si sucede algo te avisare ¿está bien?

¡De acuerdo pero entonces yo te esperare aquí!

No tenias que ir a trabajar

Realmente solo iba a ir a disculparme con Kridanik-san por haberme ido de esa manera hace dos días, realmente él está ocupado en la construcción de nuestra agencia, espera tenerla lista para después empezar a trabajar.

Oh, ya veo ¿y dime que harás aquí sola, no crees que puedas aburrirte?

No, no lo creo, hare muchas cosas así que no te preocupes

Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué cosas harás?

Limpiar tu departamento, lavar ese motón de ropa que tienes tirada en la habitación, hare las compras de algunos víveres… mmm ¿qué más? … ¡ah sí, te hare la cena! ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Mmm … No sé

¿No te gustaría comida China?

¿La sabes cocinar?

Por supuesto, fui mesera por mucho tiempo de un "Nyan-Nyan" y aprendí a cocinar varias cosas, entonces ¿qué dices?

Cocina lo que quieras yo me lo comeré todo, ¿vale?

De acuerdo

Entonces te dejo la clave

Ok, mmm de ese montón de ropa – me señalas la ropa amontonada de la esquina- hay algo que deba lavarse con cuidado

Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué mejor no la mandas a la lavandería?

No, lo hare yo, no te preocupes lo sé hacer

Lo sé, pero … no quiero que te canses

Estaré bien, porque mejor no te apresuras o mis hermanos vendrán a buscarte

No, no quiero que lo hagan imagínate si ahora se están confabulando porque saben que estamos juntos, no me quiero imaginar que harán si te encuentran vestida así - te señalo mi camisa que aun llevas pusta

Ja ja ja tienes razón

Vale me voy, oye no has visto mi cinta roja

¿la del cabello?

Sí

No, no la he visto

Mmm ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Siéntate en la cama

Mande

Siéntate

¿Por qué?

Solo siéntate, por favor

Está bien – te obedezco y me siento en la cama, tu te colocas detrás de mí y de repente siento como cepillas mi cabello, hacía tiempo desde la última vez que me lo ataste y es que solo a ti te lo he permitido, tal vez sea porque solo en ti encuentro esa ternura y ese cariño puro que nadie me había brindado desde hace mucho tiempo, solo cuando tú me acaricias vuelven a mí los buenos recuerdos, cuando te miro me encuentro en paz, creí que nunca podría encontrar a una mujer tan bella por dentro y fuera como lo era mi madre, no es que mire en ti a madre es solo que tu simple sinceridad, tu natural ternura y bondad y tu inquebrantable amor me enamoran.

Tu cabello es muy lindo – me dices mientras terminas de recogerlo con la cinta.

Sabes si fuera chica te agradecería el cumplido

¿O sea que no lo agradeces?

Si… no

Mmm, no importa me encanta tu cabello – me abrazas por la espalda, colocas tu cabeza en mi hombro y me besas suavemente el cuello, de repente susurras en mi oído - ¿Me dejaras atarlo siempre?

No lo se

¿No lo sabes? – me besas más, sabes que este tipo de presión no lo puedo resistir

Solo tú, está bien. Solo tú lo harás, ¿contenta?

Mucho - das la vuelta y te sientas en mis piernas y me besas realmente de manera apasiona, después de unos segundos te separas de mí y me repites tu respuesta – mucho, soy muy feliz.

¿Siempre será así?

¿Cómo?

¿Tu solo pedirás y yo cederé?

Me amas

Sí

Entonces así será

Eso suena injusto

No, no lo es, pero mientras tanto apresúrate o vendrán a buscarte, y como tu has dicho ¿no querrás que me encuentren así?

Tienes razón, me voy

Nos levantamos y me acompañas a la puerta, nos despedimos con un pequeño beso, me haces prometer que te hable si sucede algo malo, y yo solo espero que no suceda nada, te despides con un te amo cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran.

No puedo evitar reconocer que después de mucho tiempo me siento nuevamente feliz. ¿Hace cuanto que no era tan feliz? Desde que murió mamá solo ella era la única razón de que soportara las obstinaciones de mi padre, sin embargo no puedo vivir solo con los malos recuerdos, ni vivir odiando a las personas que me han hecho daño, eso tu me lo has enseñado Ranka y es por ti que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que viene.

Mil y un preguntas emergen en mi mente ¿Qué es lo que piensan Brera y Ozma de nuestra relación? ¿Se opondrán? ¿Estoy seguro que podre aguantar lo que venga pero y tu podrás? No, no puedo dudar de ti, tú has sido realmente la fuerte y he sido yo el que ha dudado y el que te ha herido a pesar de saber que te amaba desde hace tiempo. Ahora lo sé, sé que no puedo defraudarte, ni traicionar nuestro amor. No sé que me espera en adelante pero solo sé que si tú estás conmigo podre sobrellevar sea lo que sea.

***************************************************************************************************

¿Qué les parece? ¿Muy cursi?

Por fa dejen rr ya sean con porras o abucheos se les agradece todos.


	3. UN NUEVO DIA

Este capítulo es para:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

UN NUEVO DIA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No llores más mi amor_

_todavía tenemos un largo camino que seguir_

_detengámonos un momento_

_para recordar_

_nuestro encariñado abrazo_

_incluso sin palabras_

_sabemos que siempre perduraremos juntos […]_

_Moment de Ryu_

Le miras desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor cerrarse y por primera vez desde que le conoces no tienes miedo de que él se marche pues aun puedes sentir el calor de su labios en los tuyos a causa del último beso que te ha dado antes de entrar al ascenso, recordarlo te hace sonreír y aun cuando sabes que dicha acción te hace ver ridícula con semejante sonrisa estampada en el rostro, no te importa, ni por un segundo te importa.

Y con esa misma sonrisa boba das media vuelta y caminas hacia a el departamento de él mientras canturreas por lo bajo una canción "Ulji marayo, nae sarama.. To maneun sigan-i Isseunikka… ¬¬ (Moment de Ryu)" sabes que todo está bien ahora, tal vez las cosas se pongan un poco locas pero todo irá bien, tal vez Ozma te amenace y lo amenace con matarlo y tal vez Brera lo intente pero todo estará bien, porque en este mismo instante cada cosa esta en el lugar que le corresponde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abres las alacenas de la cocina y descubre sin mucha sorpresa lo que ya sospechabas Alto no tiene ni siquiera una sopa instantánea ¡hay que ver que tu novio es un total y competo desastre! Miras el reloj en la pared de la pequeña sala y ves que aún es temprano así que cierras las puertas e ignoras este descubrimiento, en un rato más saldrás y harás las compras tendrás que dejarle al alcance de Alto algo por lo menos decente para comer aunque contigo a su lado eso no será necesario, ante tal pensamiento te sonrojas porque te avergüenza admitir que te encantaría amanecer a su lado en las mañanas más de lo que él cree.

No tienes alma de samaritana (bueno ya no) ni mucho menos deseas ser la chica de limpieza para Alto pero hay que reconocer que tu chico es igual a los demás un desorganizado y descuidado así que en las siguientes tres horas te dedicas a organizar y limpiar su departamento y en la travesía te encuentras con un espantoso montón de trastes sucios debajo del fregadero y una posible fuente de infección; una tonelada de polvo acumulada por todo el lugar; y una montaña de uniformes sucios escondidos en la lavadora –Así que la princesa no es tan limpio- dices al tiempo que giras la perilla y programas el tiempo de secado en la secadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el reloj marca las 16:37 hrs tecleas la fecha de tu cumpleaños y por fin abres la puerta del departamento de Alto con una bolsa en cada mano y el chico de la recepción atrás de ti con tres bolsas mas ayudándote, por fin puedes cumplir la odisea de regresar a casa a salvo, depositas las bolsas en la mesa y el chico se despide después de haberle regalado un autógrafo tal como lo te pidió y un beso en la mejilla pero eso fue gratis. Entras a la pequeña cocina del departamento y abres las alacenas para ordenar todo lo que has comprado por lo menos ahora cuando decidas quedarte no morirás de hambre; cierras la puerta de la alacena cuando terminas y miras el reloj son las 17:00 hrs. es tarde demasiado tarde y aun no has preparado la cena que prometiste tomas el delantal y las verduras que utilizaras.

Regulas la temperatura a media en la estufa, te quitas el delantal para dirigirte a la habitación y darte un baño antes de la cena, tienes 15 minutos el tiempo apenas suficiente, sobre la cama colocas el vestido blanco de encaje que has traído de casa (aprovecho cuando fue por las compras ***o***) y las demás cosas que ocuparas y entras a la ducha. Justo cuando sales del baño tu celular suena caminas hacia el tocador y tomas tu celular para responder y aquella voz que escucha te alegra –Voy para allá llego en unos minutos-

-De acuerdo- respondes ilusionada, pero antes de colgar lo que le escuchas decir hace nuevamente que tu sano corazón deje de latir una cuantas veces –Te amo mí amor- aun cuando escuchas como cuelga las palabras aun se repiten en tu mente una y otra vez cualquiera diría que estas soñando que lo que estás viviendo no es real porque pareces estar en medio de un drama de esos de televisión donde todo es tan maravilloso que te da miedo hacer o decir algo. Pero no es así, todo es real tu estas ahí en su casa a medio vestir después de salir de la ducha y goteando el tocador por cierto, lo que te hace recordar que Alto te ha dicho que llega en unos minutos por lo que te apresuras.

Ajustas el tirante del vestido mientras estas frente al espejo es extraño pero el reflejo de tu imagen no se parece en absoluto al de los días anteriores tu rostro que parece no haber cambiado físicamente tiene una mirada diferente ese extraño brillo en tus ojos te hace lucir diferente, lo sabes, después de todo ya no eres una simple joven ahora eres una mujer, eres la mujer de Alto, cepillas tu cabello y lo sujetas con un listón blanco y te maquillas apenas visiblemente. El sonido del timbre llama tu atención y deslizas el pinta labios sobre los tuyos, y corres presurosa a abrir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abres la puerta rápidamente sin mirar quien es, pues crees que es alto y apenas abres la puerta te giras y diriges a la cocina para apagar lo que has dejado con fuego en la estufa –Creí que tardarías más ¿Cómo te fue?- hablas al tiempo que apagas la estufa y le das la espalda al recién llegado -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- y esas palabras no son la respuesta que esperabas y es entonces cuando caes en la cuenta que a quien le abriste la puerta no es a Alto sino a ella, y piensas por un instante que aun es demasiado pronto para encontrarte con ella pero tienes que enfrentarla, te giras y respondes a su cuestionamiento.

-Cocinando ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?- preguntas con ironía mientras la miras de frente, observas como se quita las gafas y te enfrenta –No juegues conmigo te pregunte ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?- quieres responder y gritarle de la misma forma en que ella lo esta haciendo pero por muy grande que sea tu deseo de burlarse te contienes y calmas para explicarte nadie mejor que tú conoces el dolor a causa del amor.

-Estoy con él, Sheril- respondes por fin y miras en su rostro pasar mil emociones y no sabes que más decir por lo que esperas en silencio su respuesta, la cual no tarda y es acompañada con una carcajada –Discúlpame por un segundo malentendí las cosas, es un alivio que ayudes a Alto con sus cosas el aseo y más- la miras serena observando cada uno de sus actos no dices nada y esperas hasta que termine –Soy su mujer Sheril no su sirvienta- guarda silencio y te mira seriamente antes de hablar -¿Tu? Por favor- te señala con su dedo y te mira de arriaba abajo calificándote –Entiende chiquilla que él solo lo hace por lastima el no te ama solo no quiere lastimarte, aun eres una niña y el temer herir tus…- no la dejas continuar para todo hay un límite y ella ya rebaso el tuyo –Entiendelo tu Sheril él te quiere y mucho pero no de la manera en que tu lo deseas, él me lo ha explicado todo… - una carcajada de ella te hace callar por un minuto -¿En serio te ha dicho todo Ranka? ¿Te ha contado todo el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado y lo que hicimos juntos? Yo creo que no, pero déjame que…

-Me ha dicho todo lo que necesito saber Sheril, no necesito saber nada de ti, él te ve como a una amiga y te quiere por eso te llevo a su casa, por eso te cuido, te acompaño al médico y estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo que lo necesitaste- ella te mira sorprendida -pero ahora ya no es así y tu lo sabes, no pierdas lo que tienes con él porque te arrepentirás

Ella grita -La única que se arrepentirá eres tu cuando te deje nuevamente y te des cuenta de que no significas nada para él y regrese a mi lado-. La interrumpes antes de que termine –Eso no sucederá declaras con toda seguridad- pero ella no esta dispuesta a rendirse y tu lo sabes

-Me voy no tiene caso hablar contigo es con él con quien tengo que hablar- dice al tiempo que da media vuelta y sale por la puerta que hace unos minutos entro.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Espero les haya gustado espero actualizar pronto, nuevamente gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, y gracias tambien por la espera.

Atte.

GABY/Shanon17


End file.
